


Tact

by Cindy_Svensson



Series: Broken. Healed. Stronger. [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 18:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cindy_Svensson/pseuds/Cindy_Svensson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tact isn't overrated, but sometimes unnecessary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tact

Tact isn’t Darcy’s thing. Not when something needs to be said.

“You’re kind of a douche.”

“Darcy!” Jane corrects, appalled by her assistant. But Darcy knows the entire room had been thinking it.

Tony just looks at her, his face giving nothing away.

“I know,” he replies, and turns back to the Captain to continue his mocking of the man’s ‘grandpa wear’.


End file.
